


This Means War

by Yurahybro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurahybro/pseuds/Yurahybro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie both have too much pride to let the other get the best of them. Harmless flirting will turn into an all-out war of who can one up the other. Basically just pure smut whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mikasa felt a set of eyes on her as she did her sets of sit-ups. The yelling of Keith could be heard in the background as a way of helping the trainees finish their exercises. Mikasa got up after finishing her last set, while most of the others were only on their second or third. She looked towards the blue eyes still trained on her. Most people would look away when caught staring, however Annie refused to look away. This type of silent battle happened quite often and was happening more and more lately. Mikasa even caught herself staring at the blonde-haired girl when there was no dominance to prove, but just because she found the girl, well, attractive.

Mikasa went to get a drink of water and knew Annie was still watching her. That girl just would not give up today. Then Mikasa got an idea. After taking her drink, she let some of the water dribble onto her chin. Before the droplets could fall off, she took two of her fingers and caught the water. While looking Annie directly in the eye, she licked the water off suggestively.

For the first time Mikasa could remember, the normally reserved girl began to blush. Mikasa walked back to the barracks with a smirk on her face. Whenever the two girls got paired up to fight, it always ended up as a draw. So getting Annie to show a sign of weakness made Mikasa quite proud of herself as she reached the living quarters. The other trainees would be heading to dinner soon, but Mikasa wanted to see if Annie would follow her. Only a few moments after shutting the door, it swung open again. Mikasa suspected she knew who it was. She turned around and saw Annie much closer than she had suspected.

"Finished already...?" Mikasa trailed off as Annie walked directly towards her. She had a glint in her eye that made Mikasa nervous. Without saying anything, the blonde pushed Mikasa onto her bed nearby. She then straddled Mikasa's waist and pushed her shoulders down when the dark-haired girl attempted to sit up. At this point Mikasa realized that Annie wasn't looking for a fight, but would take her anger out in a very different way.

Annie looked down at the now-blushing trainee for a few moments, silently waiting for consent despite forcing her into this position. Mikasa nodded her head and Annie crushed her mouth against the other girl's. It started out slow and exploring, neither really knowing what to do. It was a little awkward at first. However that was soon forgotten as Annie forced her tongue against Mikasa's lips, who opened her mouth and felt Annie's tongue run along her bottom lip, then against her own tongue. At this point both girls were moaning quietly and breathing heavily. Every once in a while Annie would slowly grind her hips against Mikasa's, which made the two girls struggle to hold back even more moans. At the moment they were both wearing only training bras and shorts they'd worn for the exercises that day.

After a couple of minutes, Annie pulled away and sat back up. She shifted her legs back and positioned her head over Mikasa's stomach. Then,  
gazing at her with a smug look, she ran her tongue up Mikasa's abs. The sensation caused a quiet gasp from the girl. Annie slowly licked and sucked her way up, adding a bite in here and there. Mikasa could feel herself grow even more excited than she was before and wanted Annie to go lower already, though her pride would never allow her to say it. Although some of her needs were met as a hand came up and grasped her breast through the fabric of the bra. Annie watched as Mikasa let out a shaky breath and screwed her eyes shut. She alternated between groping the breast and tracing her nipple with her thumb as best she could with the bra still on. The blonde began to move her mouth up to Mikasa's neck and kiss her just below her jaw. At this action, Mikasa involuntarily let out a rather load moan. She quickly opened her eyes and glared when she saw Annie's smirk. All of a sudden, the blonde got off of her. Mikasa sat up and looked around in confusion to see Annie leaving the room.

'Is somebody coming? Is that why she left?' Mikasa wondered. She caught her breath and waited in silence, but nobody came in for another twenty minutes at least. Mikasa soon realized it had been an act of revenge. How dare that girl get her so aroused just to get up and leave! If she wanted a war, then she would get one. Mikasa spent the rest of the night thinking of a way to get her back. By morning, she knew how she would return the favor. She was determined to make Annie beg for more, only to be denied.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Mikasa woke up with butterflies in her stomach, something she was not at all used to. Today was going to be good, even if she was nervous. Yesterday had been the first time she had done anything beyond looking at Annie. But Mikasa was not one to back down, and revenge had to be taken for what was done to her yesterday.

All the other trainees were waking up and getting dressed, including Annie. The blonde was not looking at her, but Mikasa could see a slight smile on her lips that was annoying her to no end. Whatever. She wouldn't be making that face tomorrow. The rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow and even though Mikasa usually didn't mind training, she just wanted it to be evening already. Finally it was after dinner and all the trainees were heading back to their beds.

Mikasa spotted Annie in the crowd and fell into place behind her. When she was sure nobody was looking, Mikasa came up behind Annie and tugged her behind a nearby building. Mikasa noticed it was a storage room that was no longer used. Perfect. Nobody would be wandering around here after curfew. Annie looked at her angrily and tried to break free of the hold. In response Mikasa faced her towards the wall, then pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and held the blonde's hip in place with the other. She lightly pressed up against Annie's back so she was couldn't move as easily, but wasn't in pain.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Annie muttered calmly. Mikasa knew Annie's calm voice was just as bad as if she were to yell, perhaps even worse.

"You left some things unfinished yesterday, so I decided I should take the initiative and finish them," Mikasa replied. She slowly moved the hand that was on Annie's hip to pull aside the collar of her shirt. She started kissing the exposed skin of the now-silent girl's neck. Her lips felt warmer than usual as she pressed them against Annie's cold skin. When this got no reaction, Mikasa lightly bit Annie's lower neck and then licked and sucked at the spot to erase the pain. That would no doubt leave a mark and Mikasa felt the urge to mark her even more as an act of dominance. She moved down to the blonde's shoulder and bit down again, harder this time. Annie let out a quiet grunt. Mikasa sucked on the skin, kissed it, then ran her tongue along it. She repeated this act a couple more times until she was satisfied. Mikasa could see the blonde was now breathing quite heavily. She spent a few moments kissing the hollow of Annie's throat, which made the girl tilt her head up to give Mikasa more room. Annie's eyes were now closed and though she still had the calm expression on her face; it was easy to tell she was aroused. However Mikasa still felt a little uncomfortable with going further before she got Annie's consent.

"I kind of feel like I'm raping you in this position. Even though this ruins the mood and all, do I have your permission to go farther?" Mikasa asked in a low voice. She felt Annie laugh silently.

"Whatever," the other girl responded.

"I need a yes," Mikasa whispered. Okay, that part was just for fun. She wanted to actually hear the words come from the blonde's mouth that she was enjoying this. Annie stood there silently for a few seconds, struggling with her pride. Finally she sighed.

"Yes," she muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Mikasa teased.

"Just hurry up," Annie snapped. Mikasa smirked and tilted Annie's head towards her, then passionately kissed her. The sensation felt just as amazing as yesterday, if not even more so. Mikasa enjoyed the sound their lips made as they met again and again, along with the quiet gasps and moans both girls were making. This time Mikasa was the one to slip her tongue into the other girl's mouth. She tried out different things, seeing which actions drew the best responses. She found that sucking on Annie's tongue made her moan and start to squeeze her legs together slightly. Biting and sucking on her lower lip made her breath become ragged. Annie was starting to moan more and more, something Mikasa wouldn't have expected of the reserved girl. It was starting to turn her on and she suddenly became conscious of how wet she was. Even though Mikasa would've liked to continue kissing, she needed to cut it short before somebody found them. Or before she forgot about the reason she was doing this. By the time they broke apart, both girls were panting.

The position they were currently in was a little uncomfortable, so Mikasa let go of Annie wrists and turned her around. Even though Annie was supposed to be the one turned on, Mikasa could feel the ache between her legs grow even greater. Though Annie still looked a fair amount hornier than Mikasa. The calm expression was gone and replaced with expectant, challenging eyes and parted lips still wet with saliva. To show she was still the one in charge, Mikasa took her right leg and wrapped it around Annie's hip so she was held in place against the wall. The black-haired girl had to fight back the urge to grind against the blonde. This was meant to be revenge, not a chance to get off.

Mikasa reached forward to unbutton the shirt Annie was currently wearing. Thank Maria they had changed out of their uniforms into civilian clothes. That would've been a nightmare to take off. Mikasa unbuttoned the last button, but left the shirt on. If by some off chance somebody were to find them, it'd be easier to explain if Annie wasn't completely naked.

The blonde girl looked off to the side as Mikasa pushed up the training bra covering her breasts. Annie was now blushing and Mikasa surprised herself by thinking that it was incredibly… cute. Mikasa leaned in and shifted her leg so her crotch was touching Annie's through their clothes. Despite her earlier attempts not to, she began to slowly grind against the other girl. Both the trainees let out quiet moans.

While continuing to grind together, Mikasa reached up and groped both of Annie's breasts. She alternated between massaging and tracing around the nipples with her thumb. Then she lowered her mouth to Annie's right nipple and started giving it attention. First she licked around the nipple. Then she tried flicking it with her tongue. Every once in a while she would suck the breast and pull on it slightly. Her left hand continued to work on the other breast. Mikasa paused for a moment and admired how Annie's breasts bounced slightly as the two grinded against each other. However, Annie was starting to moan a little too loudly. Mikasa certainly didn't want to get caught doing this. She thought for a moment, then took her scarf off from around her neck, balled it up, and shoved it in Annie's mouth. The other girl glared at her.

"You're too loud," Mikasa whispered huskily in her ear. Now that Annie had been quieted, Mikasa was ready for the last stage of the plan. She stopped grinding against the blonde and lowered her leg. Annie looked at her suspiciously.

'Don't worry, I won't be stopping right now.' Mikasa thought to herself with a smirk. She then grabbed Annie's ass with both hands and lifted her up a little. Getting the message, the other girl wrapped her legs around Mikasa's waist. The black-haired girl kept her left hand on Annie's ass to keep her in place and moved her right hand down to the waistline of the girl's pants. She slowly unbuttoned them and snuck her hand down until she met underwear. Mikasa looked up briefly to see if this was going too far, but the blonde just looked at her impatiently.

Deciding that it was okay to continue, Mikasa reached down beneath Annie's underwear (which was extremely wet) and ran her middle finger along her slit. Annie let out a muffled moan from behind the scarf and bucked her hips, trying to grind against the finger. Mikasa went back up to her clitoris instead and slowly traced it. Annie looked at her angrily and bucked her hips again. Mikasa smirked in return, but did as the other girl wanted. She moved her finger down and coated her finger with juices. Annie was already more than ready, so she entered the girl with one finger, then another after giving her a minute to get used to it. She began to move her fingers, slowly at first, but then increasing in speed. Soon she was pumping in and out of Annie while she moaned loudly into the scarf. Soon Mikasa felt the walls of Annie's vagina begin to tighten around her fingers. The blonde spit out the scarf and bit her lip to hold back her moans.

"I'm… close," she managed" You'd better… not stop.. or else…," the rest of the sentence was cut off with a loud moan she tried to contain as Mikasa curled her fingers inside of her. Finally, here was her moment for payback.

"Or else you'll what?" Mikasa murmured as her hand stopped moving and pulled out. She placed Annie on the ground and turned around to leave.

"No… you're kidding right?" Annie whispered, out of breath. Mikasa kept walking and quietly let herself into the barracks where most of the others were already asleep. She got into bed and smiled. While it had felt good to get revenge, she also still felt a dull ache between her legs. She knew Annie wouldn't let this be and would try to get her back. Though she hated to admit it, Mikasa was actually looking forward to whatever the other girl had in store.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were uneventful for Mikasa. Annie had been avoiding her gaze and maintained the usual neutral expression on her face. Mikasa was starting to get worried. What if she'd gone too far? But what had Annie expected? No. The main reason Mikasa was so worried was because she wasn't sure how Annie would get her revenge.

Mikasa had been pondering this as she woke up earlier than usual that morning. All the others in the room were still asleep as far as she could tell. Yesterday Connie and Sasha had been messing around too much and long story short, Keith was now sporting a black eye. So as punishment all the trainees had to run at least twelve miles before they could call it a day. Mikasa wasn't too worried, given the excellent shape she was in.

Soon it was time to get ready for the long day ahead of them. The running wasn't too bad, as Keith focused all his anger on the two hoodlums that had caused his bruised face. A couple miles in, Mikasa noticed Annie was just a couple meters in front of her. She couldn't help shift her gaze down for a couple moments. Her face grew warm as she admired Annie's body. Then she realized that said body happened to be glancing back at her. She quickly shifted her eyes up and tried to ignore the smug grin on the other girl's face. Mikasa then picked up her pace and quickly passed Annie, desperate to win even over something as small as a punishment run. Annie didn't seem to care and stayed at the same pace.

Mikasa finished before lunch and sat down under a tree to rest. A few others had finished and were lying down on the other side of the training field. Mikasa decided to also lay down and rest her eyes for a little while.

Mikasa woke with a start when a hand reached for her collar and pulled her along the ground. She must've fallen asleep. Out of instinct, she reached around to grab the hand and flipped over her attacker. Instead of falling down like they were supposed to, they rolled onto the ground in front of Mikasa and pushed her down. Mikasa finally saw who it was. Of course. She was met with cold blue eyes with just a hint of amusement in them. The black-haired girl realized they were now behind some bushes, hidden from view from the others. She also realized that Annie was straddling her waist and looked very determined.

The blonde started slowly grinding her hips against Mikasa's and placed her hands on the girl's stomach. She leaned in and moved the other girl's scarf aside as she started placing light kisses on Mikasa's neck. She had to fight the urge to grind back against Annie. Somebody would see them. She had to stop this. Her thoughts were interrupted as Annie moved her hands up from Mikasa's stomach up to cup her breasts. She began squeezing them roughly and also increased the pace of her moving hips. The kisses on Mikasa's neck were turning into bites, followed by licking and sucking the wound as Mikasa had done last time.

At this point the sound of rustling fabric and sucking was getting loud. Mikasa needed to put an end to this. What if Eren or Armin found them like this? She pushed against the short girl's shoulders firmly. Annie stopped what she was doing and looked up at her.

"If you're going to do this, please make it in a less public place. Most of the others are probably done by now and could see us any moment," Mikasa whispered. Annie stared at her for a second, then got up and left just like that. Mikasa was momentarily stunned. That was easier than she thought it would be. Sighing, she picked herself and adjusted her uniform. She took a moment to appreciate the fact that she had a scarf and could easily hide any marks left behind. Annie leaving was a relief, but a part of her also wanted her to come back. The feeling of leftover arousal was starting to become very familiar.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, despite having rare free time for a couple of hours. Mikasa decided to hang around Eren and Armin for a little while, but Eren got in one of his moods. He told her "to go away and he didn't need her protection" after she had stepped in during an argument with Jean. So the dark-haired girl decided to go out to the training grounds and practice her hits.

She began punching the dummies set up and was surprised when the sun began to go down. Deciding that she'd better head back before it got dark, she turned around to leave. And of course, there was Annie leaning against a nearby tree. The two looked at each other for a few moments before Mikasa headed over to the other girl.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Annie just stood up straight and shortened the distance between them to grab Mikasa's jacket with both hands and shove her against a tree. She then realized there was a bit of a problem. Annie was so vertically challenged that she couldn't reach most of Mikasa when both the girls were standing up.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath. Mikasa realized what the blonde was thinking and laughed quietly. Annie gave Mikasa a death glare and decided she'd have to focus on other parts instead. She quickly unbuttoned the blouse the taller girl was wearing and ran her hands along her stomach. Mikasa felt a shiver go through her and kept in any noises she was tempted to make. Annie's head lowered to place open-mouth kisses on Mikasa's much appreciated abdominal muscles. The kisses soon turned into licking and grazing her teeth along the stomach, getting higher and higher as her hands groped Mikasa's ass. She gave one final lick across the whole length of Mikasa's stomach, all the while looking up at the taller girl. When their eyes met, Mikasa felt her arousal grow immensely as she saw the look in Annie's eye. Completely predatorial and full of lust.

The chest binder was now getting in the way and Annie rushed to unwind it. Before the cloth could hit the ground, her hands were on Mikasa's breasts. Her nipples were already hardened from the cold, making it easier for Annie to take one in her mouth. She sucked hard, finally earning a moan from Mikasa. Annie felt a hand placed on the back of her head, pressing her closer and urging her on. She nipped at a spot on her breast and heard a surprised breathy groan come from Mikasa. She kissed and sucked at the spot to make it feel better. Her tongue moved to circle around Mikasa's nipple a few times before she tried lightly biting down on it. Something between a grunt and a moan came from the other girl. Annie changed to lapping at the breast and enjoyed the way it slightly bounced with each stroke. She then started giving attention to the other breast as she moved her hands down to undo Mikasa's pants. She pulled them down to the other girl's knees and placed one hand on her hip. The other slowly stroked the folds still covered by underwear. At this point Mikasa breathing was harsh and her eyes glazed over. Annie could feel the wetness gathered and decided it was time for her apology.

The blonde knelt down and looked up at Mikasa. Her teeth took a hold of the hemline of the panting girl's underwear and pulled them down to her ankles to join the pants. She placed her mouth on the inside of Mikasa's calf and licked and sucked her way up to trembling inner thighs. Mikasa felt hot breath on the place that had been wanting attention for the last ten minutes. She then realized the view Annie had and attempted to close her legs in embarrassment, but was stopped by the grip on her thighs.

"That was a mean thing you did, leaving me like that," Annie said, breaking the silence. Mikasa squirmed as she felt just how close Annie's mouth was. "I could just leave you like this, same as you did to me." Mikasa was more aroused than she had ever been in her life and desperately needed the other girl to do something soon.

"But I don't think I'll do that. Instead, I want you to apologize," Annie said with a smirk. "I want you to beg for it."

"Like hell I will," Mikasa snapped back immediately. Though there was some doubt in her voice that she hated herself for. 'Do I really want to get off that bad? You're better than this' Mikasa told herself.

"Are you sure about that?" Annie asked. She slowly licked the outside of Mikasa's folds, steadily getting closer to the slit that was now dripping with wetness. She let her hands run up and down the back of Mikasa's thighs. Her tongue stopped just before reaching a small bundle of nerves now visible.

"I'll let you come. All you have to do is say you're sorry and beg me to forgive you," Annie said with amusement. Mikasa glared down at her and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm... sorry," Mikasa muttered while looking at the ground.

"Sorry for what?" Annie asked as she moved her thumb to trace along Mikasa's slit.

"I'm sorry for-ahn... leaving you like that," she managed through heavy breathing and quiet noises. Annie smirked up at her.

"Now beg me to let you come," Annie whispered. Mikasa was clearly struggling with her pride and wasn't responding, so Annie decided to persuade her a little more. She let the flat of her tongue run up the length of Mikasa's vagina, but again stopped just before she reached the clitoris. Mikasa's legs gave out and now needed Annie's hands on her hips to hold her up. She took a deep breath and looked down at Annie.

"Please. Please let me come. I'm begging you," she breathed. Without hesitation, Annie wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves and sucked while running her tongue up and down it. Mikasa let out a loud moan, followed by quieter whimpering noises. At this point the warmth in Annie's stomach was so intense it was almost painful. Mikasa felt two fingers penetrate her as well and begin to pump in and out of her. She came fast and hard, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out another loud moan. Annie wasn't stopping though and Mikasa had no time to recover. It was a bit painful at first from the over-sensitivity, but another orgasm washed over her and she didn't seem to mind. The movements slowed down and finally stopped.

Before Mikasa could open her eyes, she felt her pants being pulled up and then she was thrown on the ground without warning. Her eyes shot open and she saw Annie standing beside her, taking off her pants and underwear.

"Wha...?" Mikasa trailed off as Annie strattled her face and she was met with a sight she hadn't gotten to see up close last time.

"Watching you squirm like that got me pretty turned on. Hope you don't mind repaying the favor," Annie said in a mocking tone. Mikasa lay there stunned for a second, before she moved her hands up to forcefully grope Annie's ass and pull her dripping folds up to her mouth. Annie was surprised by the eagerness of the other girl. Mikasa ran her tongue along her slit, not quite knowing what to do. Deciding she rather liked the taste, she started lapping and sucking at whatever she could find. Annie began panting and bucking her hips to meet Mikasa's tongue. The tongue moved down to enter Annie's vagina and her nose rubbed against her clit. Annie was fucking Mikasa's face, getting her cheeks and chin wet. Mikasa decided she didn't mind. She enjoyed the noises coming from Annie as she moved her tongue around inside her. She rubbed along a certain spot that made Annie gasp loudly. Mikasa focused on that spot, determined to make Annie let out more noises.

To make up for some of the embarrassment she still felt from begging for her orgasm, Mikasa started landing slaps on Annie's ass along with the groping. Immediately she felt the walls around her tongue tighten. Interesting. Looks like Annie is into this kind of thing. One of Annie's hands moved from the ground and reached up to palm at her breasts and tease her nipples.

"Fuck ahhh- my clit. Suck on my clit... please," Annie whimpered as she was approaching her orgasm. Mikasa moved her lips up to meet the bundle of nerves and sucked on it as the other girl had asked. She did say please. Mikasa grazed her teeth along the clit and Annie came undone just like that. She let out a long quiet moan with swears mixed in, some of which Mikasa had never even heard. Her hips stopped and she stood up on shaky legs to retrieve her pants. She quickly pulled them on, then flopped on the ground besides Mikasa. The two lay there silently side by side for a couple minutes. Then, both got up and fixed their clothes and hair.

They shared one last look, both wearing slight smiles. There was a metal respect between the two, Mikasa decided. Certainly not affection. She was just trying to beat Annie. She's good competition and nothing else. The fluttering in her chest at one of the few genuine smiles she'd gotten from Annie said otherwise.


End file.
